crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Linings
Silver Linings is a story by Bek D. Corbin, starting on 2006-04-11. It introduces an entire new cast of characters. Note - We're still working on the format because of the unexpected introduction of chapters. Chapter 1 Chapter 1.1 The story opens with Stanley examining himself and confirming he is turning into a girl - an event which both fills him with joy (it's his deepest, most cherished dream) and dread (his stepfather barely tolerates him and regularly beats him up). Stan takes a shower, but on leaving it encounters George, who, seeing Stan's feminine body, jumps to the conclusion that he's been stealing to buy "fag drugs" and proceeds to start beating Stan up. At that point, Stan's powers manifest - he can no longer feel the blows and when he pushes George away, ends up throwing him across the bathroom, hitting the wall at the other end, and cutting a gash in his head. Stan notices he now appears silver, so, thinking of both his appearance and the possibility he's just killed George, decides to run away, deciding en-route to investigate exactly what he can now do, since he floated to the ground and in the course of escaping managed to jump to the top of two storey buildings. In Cincinnati Stan books into a halfway house via The Alger House for Runaways. When he realises Laura, the young woman doing intake, thinks he's a girl, he assumes the name Stacy Conrad. At the house, she befriends and is soon seduced by Danny Ferris, a cocaine addicted "Bullshit Artist" a year older than her, and followed him when he was thrown out for stealing. Danny attempted to sell her into prostitution and learned of her powers when she successfully defended herself. Still not the wiser, she let Danny talk her into using her powers to repeatedly steal from local mob leader Boss Hogg's operations, quickly earning the codename Silver Ghost. After run-ins with local SPECTRUM heroes Tawny, Golden Knight and the Green Witch as well as the assassin Manticore who was sent after her Stacy decided to quit despite Danny's protests, and when he tried to kill her in an attempt to earn a reward from Boss Hogg she finally wised up to Danny's character, learning that her powers had misled her into trusting him because he believed in his own lies. Stacy contacted the Green Witch hoping for help with her legal situation and SPECTRUM cut a deal with District Attorney Lee Kaltenborn, Stacy delivering evidence against Boss Gogg in exchange for the DA not pressing any charges and SPECTRUM collectively being accepted as her legal guardians. Chapter 1.2 In the second part, Stacy settles into Karen's home and receives an overview of the powers of the rest of SPECTRUM, before being taken on a tour of Karen's "Witches Lair", where she learns about the Wickham Legacy (an infernal pact signed in the late 1600s by Karen's (Great)7 Grandmother). As time passes, she's privately tutored by several members of SPECTRUM - Cal (Golden Knight) taught her Math, Science and Electronics. Azure took over Grammar and Literature, though Violet insisted on handling Poetry. Red Thunder taught her First Aid and how to act in a disaster situation, while Captain Patriot insisted on teaching her American History and Civil Affairs. Three weeks later she endures the family reunion from hell - all of them desperate for an opportunity to acquire Karen's fortune and mansion. On October 8th 2006, Dr. Diabolik launches an orbital assault from Venezuela (specifically 5.7°N, 66.42°W) aimed at Cincinnati. Chapter 1.3 The third part opens when Dr. Diabolik starts his assault on Cincinnati by deploying a central generator and surrounding pylons that quickly put most residents into a mind fog, then deploying his teams to raid selected targets before allowing them a few minutes "free swim" to loot whatever they could carry for themselves. Meanwhile, Stacy shakes off the fog, fails to rouse Cal and monitors the situation on SPECTRUM's communications hub. After reading up on Dr. Diabolik and spotting Captain Patriot being attacked by increasing numbers of robot dogs, she decides to assist Cap, just as he starts to succumb to the mind fog. She brings his focus back by getting him to recite the Pledge of Allegiance (which also wakes up several thousand residents), then helps out with the clear-up before being called back to base to be told off for superheroing. This also creates a headache for SPECTRUM and their custody of her, but they manage to appease the DA and arrange a press conference to explain things, in the light of media coverage of Stacy. Following the conference, the local branch of Humanity First! discuss Stacy and how to tackle her. After rejecting suggestions of various ways to separate her from SPECTRUM and tainting media coverage of her, they decide to tackle SPECTRUM on the question of whether or not she is a mutant, and capitalize on their hesitation to reveal the information. News also reaches Whateley Academy, where the Bad Seeds read up on events and analyze the effects on the share prices of the companies targeted. Chapter 1.4 Part 4 covers the days and events from mid-October up to Halloween. On October 17, 2006, Herb Tellock of Humanity First! tries to shake down Miss Wickham for a major donation, unaware that she's actually the Green Witch. Miss Wickham decides to retaliate against H1! Later, there's an attempt by a couple of con artists to pretend to be the Silver Ghost's parents, and then a Major Berghoff tries to recruit her for OlymPYC, the Army's mutant training program. On October 20, Lauren and Stacy begin planning for the Halloween party at Lauren's private school. On October 21, Lady Jettatura arrives to begin her operation against the Green Witch. On October 25, preparations for the Halloween party continue with more consideration of costumes. On October 28, Lady Jettatura, Dark Claw and an elderly man referred to as "Major" continue preparations for a Halloween that Cincinatti will never forget. On October 31, Lauren and Stacy finalize their preparations for the Halloween party. Dark Claw delivers the two sacrificial victims that Lady Jettatura has ordered. She uses the first one to call up the Green Witch's family demonic patron and get a demon that the Green Witch had banished years previously. The Major calls his mystic word: ABAMAGA, and the wreck of an old man turns into Major Terror! Then he creates four terror dogs. Lady Jettatura and Major Terror use the second sacrificial victim to create a crocodile man who appears to be an Egyptian Crocodile God, Sobek. Lady Jettatura has to subdue him with a mystic artifact. The party at Mansfield school starts with an invasion of first graders. Then the attack begins. Chapter 1.5 Part 5 covers the Halloween fight and a small amount of the aftermath. Silver Ghost disguises herself as Supergirl and joins the fight. After a major back and forth, she manages to steal the ankh that Lady Jettatura is using to keep Sobek under control. SPECTRUM appears to have switched identities for the fight, eventually confusing the plans to subdue them. Lady Jettatura and Major Terror escape. The Green Witch discusses the fight with Dr. Merlin, and says that some things just seem to be way too hot to keep in her own vault, including several things she just got off of Lady Jettatura and minions. She also thinks Lady J. may have planted mystical traps in them so she can raid the vault. She asks if he knows anywhere really secure. He suggests Whateley. She goes: "What's a Whateley?" Chapter 2 Chapter 2.1 Chapter 2, Part 1 covers November 1 through 3. On November 1, SPECTRUM has a discussion about exactly how they managed to not know about Whateley for so long, and decide that it’s Stacy’s decision whether or not to go. The Green Witch tells Stacy, who manages to put the wrong spin on it and decides that she needs to prove herself. In other news, someone with super-powers breaks into the Daniels-McGregor Pharmaceuticals research lab and steals something from the extreme hazard area. On November 2, District Attorney Lee Kaltenborn briefs SPECTRUM on the break-in. It turns out to have been Brigand, who has a reputation for very sneaky plots where nothing is quite what it seems, and where there’s always a hidden agenda. He stole one thing: the samples of something called “K Spiriva c/ix”. They discuss what Brigand’s actual objective might be. Karen briefs Stacy on Brigand and tells her that she’s got a watching brief - they think Brigand doesn’t know about her. On November 3, Brigand attacks the big pharmaceuticals show, where Daniels-McGregor is showing. SPECTRUM sends Silver Ghost in as an advance scout with firm instructions to do nothing other than observe unless an opportunity opens up to steal the nasty biologicals. There appear to be some big-time political payoffs. After the big battle, Brigand apparently escapes. However, he’s still on site, arranging for a certain Dr. Moore to vanish, apparently dead, so he can pursue research on a substance with very unusual properties that’s being used as a filler in Daniels-McGregor’s over the counter medications. Kaltenborn is not happy about Silver Ghost’s part in the battle. It seems like she played a recorded conversation that accused a congressman of corruption. In front of reporters. The very idea! Chapter 2.2 Part 2 covers from November 9 to 14. On November 9, Stacy encounters Madcap, a young woman who claimed to be the Silver Ghost's greatest enemy, attemping to steal the Star Witch's power scepter. Much mayhem occurs during it, with Madcap eventually escaping with the scepter. On November 13, Madcap once again attempts to steal a power item; this time it's Dark Madonna's amulet on display at the Cincinnati Humanity First! centre. Stacy attempts to surreptitiously intervene but is knocked unconscious by a sonic defense and Madcap gets away with the amulet. Stacy is briefly hospitalized overnight. The following day (November 14) Madcap steals the power gauntlet of the Crimson Claw after a fight with Tawny. She also took the Pharoah's Ankh that Stacy had used to command Sobek, angering Stacy into saying on discovery of the theft "Okay, Madcap, you wanted an Arch-Enemy? YOU GOT AN ARCH-ENEMY!" Chapter 2.3 Chapter 2.4 Chapter 2.5 Chapter 2.6 Characters Chapter 1 *Stanley Conners/Stacy Conrad/Silver Ghost *Conners family: **George **Cody **Wyatt **Peggy *Laura *Danny Ferris *Howie Cosgrove *Wanda Kelso *Pike *Desiree Delacroix *Leonard Hoag *Ed Russell *Willie Snodgrass *Slick Ronnie *Boss Pitt *Crimson Claw *SPECTRUM **Tawny **Blue Streak **Golden Knight **Green Witch **Red Thunder **Violet **Captain Patriot **Azure **Goldstar (sort of) *Lioness (mentioned) *Tabby Cat (mentioned) *Manticore *Champion (mentioned) *Dr. Thunder (mentioned) *Dark Avenger (mentioned) *Lee Kaltenborn *Burt Larribee *Charlie Denver (mentioned) *Mrs. Kelling *Bristol Marvel (mentioned) *Black Sapphire (mentioned) *Magus (mentioned) *Dr. Merlin *Rev Englund (mentioned) *Golden Mandarin (mentioned) *Deathrune (mentioned) *Nighthag (mentioned) *Devil Tiger (mentioned) *Lord Balefire (mentioned) *Troll Bride (mentioned) *Heinrich Agrippa (mentioned) *The Peddler *Wickham Family members: **Anne Wickham (mentioned) **Catherine "Prudence" Wickham (mentioned) **Esther "Sadie" Wickham (mentioned) **Isobel Wickham (mentioned) **Jezebel Wickham (mentioned) **Belinda Wickham (mentioned) **Maribel Wickham (mentioned) **Godfrey **Winifred **Lucille **Matthew **Justin **Megan **Ashley **Kenneth *Hellfire King (mentioned) *Lauren Copely *Mr. Copely *Mrs. Copely *Dr. Diabolik's team: **Protoplasmik **Dexter **Sinister **Major Ironhand **Derrick **Madam Lash **Carver **Dzerzhinski **Valencia **Barton *Mackinnon family *Arascham (mentioned) *Huffmann (mentioned) *Purifier (Mentioned. Is Wulfin the Purifier.) *Typhon (mentioned) *Brigand (mentioned) *Humanity First! members: **Les **Gordon **Travis **Herb Tellock **John **Bailey **Jennifer **Art *Abbadon (mentioned) *Reverend Philby (mentioned) *Whateley Academy students: **Magni-Girl **She-Beast **Techno-Devil **Cheese **Dragonrider **Nacht **Nephandus **Silver Serpent **Render **Rosethorn *Dennis Howland (mentioned) *Erwin Zabriskie (mentioned) *Col. Edgar Goodkind (mentioned) *Clayton family *William Harris *Marty Prescott *Lorette Scanlon *Chuck Huxley *Lamar Garnock *Ruby Pryor *Larry Gamble *Major Burghoff *Lady Jettatura' accomplices: **Jack Devil **Major Terror ***Arzazarel ***Barbaricia ***Arremer ***Malaforgia ***Acthros ***Grom ***Angallant **Dr. Tenebros **Dr. Strega **Dark Claw ***Edge **Candy **Thad **Jasper Larmouth **Nefertiti **Sobek **Quinn Seabury *Dynawoman (mentioned) *Anti-Paladin (mentioned) *Balor (mentioned) *Bishop Brimstone (mentioned) *Mansfield Academy students: **Abby Herbert **Marika **Hayley **Kirk **Benny **Corey Griswold **Spenser Chase **Jenilee **Janice **Candace **Miriam *Green Blaze *Graywolf (mentioned) *Barbara Abrams *Bart Ackerly *Deicide (mentioned) *Fisk *Trowbridge (mentioned) *LeGrandine (mentioned) Chapter 2 *Mr. Cahill *Jim Burwell *Mr. Gentry *Melissa Gentry *Jacob Barrows *Helena Smart *Frank Merrivale *Dennis *Ray Murchison *Bob Arkavis *Jerry Hamilton *Dr. Charles Moore *Mindy *Terri *Kirk Lawson *Amy Merrick *Andy *Lilly Frakes *Special Agent Morse *Special Agent Byatt *LT Kock *Tarrant *Dr. Valerie Porchink *Barney *Summer Gold *Joanne Moore *Art Denning *Rick Standish *Lilly Mason *Dylan *Star Witch *Dr. Cyclonic *Col. Destiny *Dr. Jove *Iron Vulture *Ms. Monoghan *Wilfrid Bixby *Edwardo Velazquez *Savage Six *Tyrant *Madam Dark *Iblis *Dark Madonna *Ironclaw *Blood Messiah *Warmonger *Indigo Sorceress *Mindwave *Grav Master *Skyscraper *Back-Breaker *Duplicitus *Mr. Perfect *Beautiful Screamer *Firebringer *Hellbride *Dark Madonna *Mr. Weatherbee *Mind Mistress *Major Victory *Dominus *Green Poison *Wayne *Monsoon Raven *Daddy Longleg *Living Vacuum *Human Blender *Toymaster *Cutting Edge *Terrible Terror-Pin *Glue Gun Joe *Amazing Iguana-man *X-Caliber *Ms. Ellsworth *Sgt. Jimenez *Accelerator *Judge Wardell *Jenkowicz *Carver *Judge Fry *Goldstar *Giselle Dearborn *Bernard K. Nixon *Mrs. Duff *Mr. Dearborn *Mrs. Dearborn *Mr. Fagan *Gary *Leah *Ransom *Muriel *Ethan *Halford *Channing *Cyber-Thunder/Green Death/Warpig *Sunder *Phantom Queen *Brother Daniel *Plasma Arc *Plunderlord *Dean Delling *Prisma *Psi-Master *Purple Witch *Professor Reaper *Jay *Blue Bison *Deirdre *Kalimar *Erlking *Darkling Horde *Night Drake *Argon *Black Aphrodite *Morgawse *Hellfire Messiah imprisonment *Unthing *Blood Madonna *Infinitos *Enessay *Death Geisha *Master of Dread Secrets *Valcar the Damned *Pharaoh of the Night *Blood Viking *Necromant *Dr. Athanor *Madame Shamballah *Sargoth the Sacrificer *Urskeks *Scarlet Pharaoh *Gravewarden *Dr. Catalyst *Swashbuckler II *Crimson Corsair *PowerBlast *Entrancer *Jade Dragon *Uncle Phil *Tamika Harlow *Mrs. Chase *Captain Indestructible *Golden Sorceress Trivia Several fictional companies are mentioned incidentally in this story. Many of them are references to popular culture, for instance: * Benthic Petroleum (from The Abyss) * Cage/Fish, Porter & McBeal (from Ally McBeal) * Deon International (from Seaquest 2032) * Global Dynamics (from Eureka) * Initech (from Office Space) * MARS Industries (not the candy company, but the one from G.I. Joe) * Primatech Paper (from Heroes) Similarly, several artifacts mentioned in the story are also references to popular culture, for instance: * The All-Seeing Eye of Enessay (NSA, get it?) * The Dark Crystal of Urskeks (from the movie The Dark Crystal) * The Thanotic Gauntlet of Infinitos (from Marvel's The Infinity Gauntlet) * The Unspeakable Eye of Argon (the infamous novella The Eye of Argon) Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gen1